


正义

by stipethom



Category: Redemption Center - Fandom, Transformer Animated Movie (1986), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 红蜘蛛与擎天柱的过去。（14年旧文）





	正义

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：1986 The Movie+Redemption Center
> 
> 警告：夹带各种私货和胡扯 
> 
> 主要角色死亡

擎天柱死了，被惊破天公开处决。

他们每个人眼睁睁地看着他被惊破天斩首。手起，刀落。

霸天虎，汽车人，堪称腹背受敌。惊破天舰队的火力让人无所遁形，好比地球上的海洋，围绕着所剩无几的陆地，侵蚀于无形，成千上万的人死得无声无息。枪炮不知疲倦地轰鸣嘶吼，赛博坦人对一具接一具倾倒的机体根本无暇顾及。汽车人热破——现在要叫补天士了——接下了曾经属于领袖擎天柱的领导模块。这个小个子汽车人立刻变成了之前体积的一点五倍大，他的体型终于配得上他洪亮的音量了。补天士本该站在指挥台上，但怒火驱使年轻的领袖窜上窜下，在枪林弹雨中穿梭，像一辆流窜的炸药桶。他命令汽车人把所有枪械填满火药，所有激光炮充满能量。四枚核弹已经发射完毕，被宇宙大帝鲸吞进黑洞似的胃里，自身脾气和身量仍然呈几何倍数增长，没受到丁点儿损伤。霸天虎人数锐减，许多丧失了斗志，幸存的霸天虎几乎要跟汽车人数量持平。他们不得不跟汽车人并肩作战，接受警车和声波的联合调遣。如果不是因为还有人在战斗，还有人在悲壮地牺牲，他们几乎就要接受全体覆灭了，某种深层的厌恶一再地把他们拉回来。

有好几次，那颗庞大的吞星运行到了飞船上方，整个舰队都陷入黑暗。寒冷伴随着断电而来，不断蚕食着反抗者的意识。补天士知道，每时每刻都有人从甲班边缘坠落，他一直默默数着整个舰队上的火种。几艘从鲨鱼精手里抢来的五面怪战舰危险地闪避着流弹，驾驶的汽车人用它们掩护主舰。

博派和狂派战士在吞星巨大的阴影里隐匿着，在宇宙大帝消化的间隙重新部署越来越少的兵力。作为总参谋的警车忙着修订战术，大量数据使帕拉克萨斯人的处理器接近过载。与此同时，他们所有的医疗和照明设备全部关闭，整艘飞船像一座跳闸了的堡垒，伸手不见五指。主引擎业已因为敌舰的电磁干扰而熄灭，飞船庞大的身躯悬浮在太空中，和陷入短暂休眠的宇宙大帝无声对峙。

与其说是对峙，不如说是等死。

塞伯坦人匍匐着，等待着，在冰冷的黑暗中，一循环又一循环，仿佛没有终点……宇宙大帝终究会再次苏醒，开展新的屠戮，而他们仅能以微薄的蝼蚁之力与之相搏，假装他们没有失去希望，没有失去他们的领袖。这场实力悬殊的战争一开始就是一边倒的。可是，要他们不抵抗就投降，又万万不行。对真正的战士而言，终结自己的性命比放弃一场战役容易得多。

补天士擦了擦面板上的烟尘。一层红色的烤漆皮被能量武器的高温软化了，随之剥落。他幸运地躲过了一场炮击，发声器因为持续怒吼和下令而濒临崩溃，发出钢丝刮擦般的不详杂音。纵使如此，年轻的领袖坚持高举双拳，一边慷慨陈词，一边朝天空中游弋的小型敌舰射击。

“我最尊敬的同胞们，今天我们为自由而战……”

“无论结局如何，我们的火种都将永垂不朽。”

一波轰炸还未平息，新一轮轰炸又继续发挥威力。钢铁之躯的战士们被冲击波撼动，伤员在痛苦地呻吟，几个随行的垃圾星人在紧张地修补着他们，补天士振聋发聩的话语让所有TF疲惫的身躯一个激灵。电脉冲攻击令部分战士瞬间瘫痪，半数人马在电光火石之间就被激光炮轰得烟消云散。剩下的战士互相搀扶，来不及查看伤势，咬牙组织新的攻势。宇宙大帝的炮火使船舷遭到波及，甲板被火海吞噬。

再不做点什么，大伙儿都会丧生在这场战役中……

一个火种忽然猛烈燃烧起来，大家都感到了它的存在。塞伯坦人们张大光镜，寻找火种的主人。在战事中，这样的状况并不罕见；高涨的火种，往往预示着最后的王牌。

补天士很快认出了那是谁的火种。

那熟悉的恶毒令人寒毛直立。像是集结了最纯粹的残忍和阴险，又仿佛凝结了本世纪最高明的奸诈。所有人都清楚地看到，火光里走出一个最不受欢迎的霸天虎来，人人都不由自主地转过头去看那机翼耸立的身影，他们对谜底感到难以置信。

 **红蜘蛛** 竟然还活着。

 

——

 

霸天虎的第一空军指挥官在脉冲干扰中从充电床上醒来。他睁开疼痛难忍的光学镜，在黑暗里猛地坐起。维生设施早已下线，他扶着布满裂痕的机翼，处理器弹出机体损耗高达40%的警报，请求立刻下线。医疗舱外再次传来震耳欲聋的炮击声，从窗口甚至能看见战舰上油迹斑斑的TF残骸。来自青丘的战斗机攥紧氖射线，感到自己就像发条上得太紧的闹钟那么清醒。

红蜘蛛坐在充电床上，一颗火种把胸甲震地砰砰响，他手指扣在扳机上，打算充电到70%就把扭曲变形的门闩轰掉。第二声炮响直接把半个医疗舱炸飞了，他冲出舱外。

展现在红蜘蛛眼前的，是一副人间地狱的景象：子弹冰雹一样倾泻在赛博坦顽强的抵抗者身上，天空被爆炸染成火红色。寒冰似的太空中，惊破天的激光炮扫荡着船舷，有的TF被熔化的铁冲进了深渊，还有一些烧焦成了扁平的铁块。冰冷的甲班上匍匐着数不清的战士，犹如一层覆盖在肌肤表面的痂皮。他们像不眠不休的兵蚁，坚持战斗到生命最后一刻。惊破天轻而易举地把他们从阵地上掀下来，让士兵一整排一整排地报废，化为灰烬，消失为宇宙尘埃。

霸天虎移动着他的光镜；很快，他看到了擎天柱能量液干涸的头颅。

愤怒、不甘攫住了战斗机的火种。

漫天火光的掩映里，红蜘蛛纵身飞起。霸天虎和汽车人都瞠目结舌，瞪着他犹如他是死而复生的邪灵。

红蜘蛛的机翼剧烈地颤抖，使战斗机感到一阵晕眩。这不是他遇到过的最糟的。红色的光学镜不断忽闪，他的机尾有一道裂痕。红蜘蛛不无恐慌地想，要是连擎天柱都牺牲了的话——要是连擎天柱都——他心里仅存的那一点希望便随之消亡了。

或许，我也会死在这场战役中。

没有了领导模块的助力，他们怎么可能打赢这场必输无疑的仗？

一点异样的波动，使红蜘蛛的火种嗡鸣起来。那是热破的火种。红蜘蛛立刻领悟到，热破这小子的火种被一股有力的能量笼罩。红蜘蛛凝视着“热破”，后者也目不转睛地目送着他变形起飞。

匆匆赶来的汽车人把年轻的TF唤作Rodimus Prime。

补天士很年轻，也许太年轻了，红蜘蛛想。补天士继承了领导模块，却不晓得如何使用它。补天士得到了一只军队，然而缺乏领导经验。

几个霸天虎战斗机跟着红蜘蛛飞上了天空。有那么一瞬间，补天士羞愧地意识到自己很想把指挥权移交出去。

“我真替你们害臊，如果是你们去抵御昆泰沙人，估计现在赛博坦还是奴隶社会。”红蜘蛛标志性的挖苦响起，“谁还自称霸天虎，就把后挡板夹起来，把你们的弹夹填满。记住，”他边尖叫边射出航炮，更多的追踪者变成了载具形态。“战场不需要失败者！”

他的声音被疾驰的气流拉长，不偏不倚打在惊破天曾经是发声器的地方。一阵爆炸烟雾后，更多的追踪者变形起飞，重组队形，形成夹攻之势。

空军指挥官的出现无疑给霸天虎打了一针强心剂。惊天雷，闹翻天等追踪者相继泯没，红蜘蛛遭遇惊破天打击后下落不明，霸天虎的空军一直群龙无首。狂派的光镜各个闪着仇恨的红光，恨不能为战友报仇雪恨。陆地单位也为之一振，纷纷举起他们的武器，朝着惊破天密集地射击。爆炸浓烟将TF们的视线模糊了。

但凡宇宙大帝开始还击，这些机动力不足的战士将必死无疑。然而，又有什么关系呢？这场战役里，大多数TF原本就是要死的。

补天士火种一阵悸动。他通过内线询问铁皮剩余的弹药量。铁皮的答复让他的CPU一片空白。他们不可能这样继续进攻下去，弹药就要告罄了，那时候，他们将毫无还手之力，只能像手无寸铁的碳基一样被敌人摧毁。

补天士必须求助于领导模块的力量。那玩意儿冷冰冰地抵在胸口，补天士就像个新婚的丈夫一样束手无策。

一份记载着往事的数据，突然被年轻的领袖从存储里抽调了出来。

 

——

 

汽车人的俘虏红蜘蛛被五花大绑地捆在实验室充电床上，横炮和飞毛腿一边闲聊一边时不时拿光镜瞥他一眼。鉴于前者只是在单纯地放空cpu，两个负责警戒的TF并不把他当作威胁。

直至汽车人领袖沉重的步伐进入实验室，他们才拿出认真工作的样子。

“你们都回去吧。”擎天柱摆摆手，“这里没什么需要担心的。”

两个TF嘻嘻哈哈地走了出去，随手带上了实验室的大门。

起初为了情报，后来是为了解闷，逐渐地，与失忆的俘虏聊天成了汽车人领袖的一项固定消遣。从星球政治聊到能源问题，他们娓娓而谈，时光不知不觉飞逝。当擎天柱因为口干舌燥而暂停时，他意识到两个TF都过于专注，以至于忘记了给红蜘蛛松绑。

在擎天柱伸出手，略带歉意地试图触碰拘束缆绳时，红蜘蛛却抬手请他等一等，不要中断他们的对话。

红蜘蛛说：“请告诉我一件你没跟任何人说过的事。”

擎天柱怔了一怔。

处理器立即开始在存储信息，意识，情感和回忆的几大模块里运行搜索，连他也不清楚这样符不符合逻辑。

既然我们已经是朋友了，小飞机出神地凝视着他，何妨不增进我们对彼此的了解呢。显然擎天柱有许多秘密，但是有意义的没有几件。红蜘蛛的意图令擎天柱难以洞悉，他只能根据红蜘蛛喜好高谈阔论的个性擅自揣测。

他生命里确有一些东西，令他无法启齿，亦无法忘怀。那塑造了奥利安·派克斯某些时刻的沉默寡言，也铸就了擎天柱无可回避的责任感。

时至今日，每念及此，擎天柱仍不由唏嘘。然而在当时，他只是稍加考虑，觉得并无不妥，便满足了红蜘蛛的心愿，将此生最大的奥秘吐露给这名前霸天虎，接着便解开了追踪者的束缚。

追踪者的手一能动，就搭在了汽车人领袖的面甲上。他认真地沿着平滑的边缘摸索，像在寻找什么。最终他的手指停留在擎天柱的脸上，前额与对方碰了碰。

热破进来时，看到的就是这么一幕。

擎天柱的领导模块自那时起就变得无比明亮，仿佛夜空里永不熄灭的星。

 

——

 

“你想要什么？”

红蜘蛛审视着年轻的汽车人领袖。他的一侧机翼灼满了烟熏和弹痕，霸天虎标识几乎烧毁。千斤顶帮他修补了一些表面涂层。在纷乱的气流中，他不能冒着机翼表面凹凸不平的风险。

补天士小酌一口高纯，小声地说出他的想法。

“就像……就像你帮助领袖做的那样。”

红蜘蛛的机体僵了一僵。

补天士感到有点后悔，他记得擎天柱再也没有谈起过那次红蜘蛛失忆被俘的事，且千斤顶和感知器也对他们彼时的研究三缄其口。把一个失忆的敌人拆分开来研究的确不是很道德的事情，而现在，他希望红蜘蛛能想起那段经历。他有某种奇怪的自信，以为红蜘蛛并不是表面上那么抗拒。

“你以为那是因为我？”

半晌，红蜘蛛勉强扔出一句话来。补天士注意到他的手指不断在地上敲击。补天士有了个更大胆的想法：对这件事，红蜘蛛实际上比他掩饰得更为在意。由于补天士可以直接地说出对此的看法，红蜘蛛似乎是有一点点嫉妒他的。

补天士摇摇头，把有一搭没一搭的赶出大脑。

“我们那时都感受到了变化。”

“如果擎天柱大哥还活着，他会直接告诉我那是怎么回事。愿他的火种长存！……战争还在继续，汽车人愿意在一切方面和霸天虎通力合作，力求找到驾驭模块的方法。”

补天士还没说完，红蜘蛛抬起一只手让他闭嘴。他冷冰冰地坐在充电床的边缘，两个机翼已经修葺完毕，耸立在背后，令战斗机显得格外威武。两次脉冲攻击的间隙，感知器找到了让继续给照明供电的办法，他们在飞船表面装满了可转动的探照灯。人造光源间替分割了红蜘蛛阴沉的机体，又再循环一遍。他的脸半明半暗。

补天士把手叠起来。在红蜘蛛下决心告诉他之前，他要端出泰然自若的风度，他知道自信能给决策带来什么样的影响。红蜘蛛应该是比更急躁的那个，因为他是掌握机密的人，犹豫的直接后果将会是赛博坦人的灭绝。他只是需要一个以得体的方式来和盘托出罢了，补天士想。

“你必须对领导模块宣誓。”红蜘蛛最终道出了答案，“你得说出来。”

补天士听得云里雾里。宣誓？宣誓效忠么？对谁宣誓？还没来得及细问，红蜘蛛已经咄咄逼人。“知道么？在临场指挥上你永远取代不了擎天柱。”红蜘蛛以一种恶毒的天性流畅地继续说道，“你也无法拯救汽车人，你只是一个临危受命，被一群懦夫推举出来的小喽啰。你甚至没胆量承认，你的鲁莽带来了多大的伤害。”

补天士被他的指责钉在了原地。

他觉得自己又变回了那个年轻冲动的热破，被年长TF质疑、诘问，因为惧怕而合上了光学镜。但他不是一个懦夫，没有谁是懦夫。最让他伤心的莫过于擎天柱之死。他不想取代擎天柱，擎天柱的死就像是他人生的页码里撕了一个洞。他更在乎自己能否统率一只新的汽车人，或许太在乎了。

擎天柱曾经或许可以安慰他，提供帮助与指导。现在没有人可以帮助他了，连“擎天柱”都成了一个痛苦的词。

红蜘蛛有点轻蔑地乜着他。他的光学镜头一片冰冷。

补天士很快明白了：谈论这个话题令红蜘蛛痛苦，所以他努力让自己表现得可憎。

他做梦也想不到，自己会与这个霸天虎产生相似的伤感。

年轻的汽车人笑起来，他大声说道：

“我相信正义可以胜过邪恶。若没有正义，那就由我去创造一个正义的世界，让我去保证正义的利益永远不被篡夺或消解。”

两个火种同时震动起来，一个是补天士的，像是撑开雨伞一般。领导模块包裹了他的火种，让他感到一种奇异的舒展，感到力大无穷。补天士打开将脚底的推进器，一跃冲向了宇宙大帝。现在，他自信自己能给对方致命一击了。他走得迫不及待，没怎么注意而另一个震颤的火种。

红蜘蛛沉浸在谈话里，他的火种翻涌着，久久难以平静。直到轰炸开始，战斗机才重新变形，飞向硝烟滚滚的天空。

 

——

 

“我起初觉得自己走在正确的路上，僣主……”红蜘蛛跟闹翻天，惊天雷在油吧喝得烂醉，他趁两位僚机都差不多快下线了，便用极小的声音叽叽咕咕起来。“……有更大几率成为好的统治者。”

“后来我遇见了威震天，再后来，我遇见了擎天柱……我意识到，我总是知道如何去得到想要的，却在得手之后，不太确定那就是我原本所追求的了。”

“战争还没结束呢。”闹翻天喃喃地回答道。

红蜘蛛把那当做了同僚含蓄的不赞成。

 

 

“你让我告诉你一些我没有告诉过别人的事。”擎天柱说，他的声音温和而平稳。“在我还很年轻的时候，我曾经幻想正义可以解决所有问题，我始终固执地觉得正义就是好的，正义的人过着更好的生活方式。”

他微笑起来，那么温柔自然，嘴角随时挂着一个吻。

“后来我明白过来。我们必须证明正义的人总是过得更好。为了证明我是正确的，我要创造一个新的世界。在这个世界，正义的人总是过得更好。这件事我从来没有告诉过任何人。这就是我做成为汽车人领袖的原因。”

“那么，我想要见证。”红蜘蛛的光学镜闪烁着光彩。他们对彼此微笑，仿佛理想已经实现，而不是依然深陷战争的泥淖。

 

 ——

 

*“我说你——”擎天柱嘎然而止，停在

红蜘蛛一步开外。一阵如铅重的沉默笼罩着他俩……“你想起来了。”

这再是一个问题。

“我想起来了。”

擎天柱点了下头，“现在呢？”

红蜘蛛站起身。“现在……我走！”他仿佛感到有其他话想要脱口而出，有其他的念头想要挣脱浮现，但是他狠狠地将它们全部压在心底。他转过身，用背对着擎天柱。下一刻，他变形冲上了天空。

 

Fin

 

*引自《救赎中心》，又名柱红圣经。


End file.
